We'll always survive
by Folk23
Summary: Tras saber que ha sido engañado por Katherine, Damon repasa el momento donde fue rechazado por ésta fingiendo ser Elena y reflexiona sobre lo que hacer con su vida. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Damon/Elena.


**Título: **We'll always survive

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating:** +13

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena

**Sinopsis:** Tras saber que ha sido engañado por Katherine, Damon repasa el momento donde fue rechazado por ésta fingiendo ser Elena y reflexiona sobre lo que hacer con su vida. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

**Advertencias:** Empieza en el 5x12 y contiene spoilers del 5x15.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Las palabras destacadas en negrita son las emociones pertenecientes a dicho reto.

* * *

Damon se sentía cada vez más y más frustrado mientras trataba de contactar con Elena sin éxito durante todo el día. Su hermano le había abierto los ojos práctica y sorprendentemente al convencerle de que debía arreglar las cosas con Elena. Algo que Damon se moría por hacer pero que no se atrevía al dejarse llevar por sus propios miedos.

Ahora mismo no se sentía la mejor persona del mundo y no quería transformar a Elena en alguien como él. La amaba tal y como era, lo que menos quería era cambiar su forma de ser, hacer que perdiera su esencia. Elena era demasiado importante para él como para atreverse a hacer tal cosa. Elena era su vida, joder, no existían palabras en el mundo que pudieran describir lo que le había dolido no ser egoísta con ella y dejarla marchar.

Pero no podía remediarlo, la quería y la necesitaba de vuelta a su lado, por eso llevaba todo el día tratando de localizarla. El problema era que no conseguía encontrarla y alguna que otra duda empezaba a hacer mella en su resolución. Después de dejarle no sé cuantos mensajes a Elena sin obtener respuesta, de buscarla por todas partes y hasta de presentarse en aquella maldita fiesta sin poder entrar en el edificio, seguía sin saber nada ella.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello algo desesperado, sin saber adónde ir ahora y entonces la vio. El mundo se detuvo por un instante, la imagen quedó fija en sus retinas y sintió que le inundaba una oleada de **valor**, llenando hasta el último poro de su cuerpo. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y volvió el movimiento. La velocidad aumentó, acelerando como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón.

- ¡Damon! – gritó Elena, y ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro desesperados, como si fueran a morir entre terribles sufrimientos si no se tocaban en el margen de los próximos diez segundos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose en casa por un instante.

- Gracias a dios, Damon. – murmuró Elena, dejándose llevar por el alivio al ver al vampiro del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, el que siempre la salvaba.

No pensó que esta vez podría ser diferente. No se le ocurrió que quizá ya no le quedaba tiempo. Entre los recuerdos de Katherine que la transportaban a otros momentos y lugares, nublando su cerebro, y la sensación de seguridad que siempre la embargaba cuando estaba con Damon, no atinó a hacer nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Damon con voz suave, tratando de calmarla.

Y de repente… a Elena se le acabó el tiempo.

* * *

Elena se vio arrancada del mundo en un instante, podía oír pero no hablar, podía pensar pero no moverse. Se acaba de convertir en prisionera dentro de su propio cuerpo, lo peor de todo era que nadie se había dado cuenta y eso era en gran parte culpa suya. Hubiera debido gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pasaba en vez de dejarse consolar por Damon. Lo veía tan claro ahora que el momento había pasado, que no entendía como no lo había visto antes.

Le había dejado el camino libre a Katherine, porque la oscuridad que notaba por todas partes no podía provenir de otra persona. La voz de de Damon se coló entre sus pensamientos, se obligó a centrarse y escuchar la preciosa declaración del vampiro ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

Esas palabras, que nunca caerían en el olvido para ella, la hicieron desear poder saltarle encima y sellar sus labios con un beso, entregándose a él completamente, tal y como Damon estaba haciendo con ella. La oscuridad que la rodeaba cambió y se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y destructivo. **Envidia**. Elena la sentía con tanta fuerza como si de verdad lo estuviese sintiendo ella, porque lo que de verdad sentía era la **envidia** de Katherine.

Se había convertido en una marioneta en manos de la zorra de Katherine, quién estaba disfrutando lo que no estaba escrito de tomar el corazón de Damon y destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Bueno, propias no, porque en realidad eran las de Elena, igual que el cuerpo que ocupaba.

Dando gritos que ni ella misma escuchaba salir de su boca, Elena no pudo evitar la catástrofe. Vio el dolor en los ojos azules de Damon hasta que el vampiro se puso su máscara de fría indiferencia made in Damon y se alejó de allí ignorando a Stefan.

Elena sabía que era inútil, pero se sentiría mejor consigo misma si le decía a Stefan que no se dejase engañar y cuidase de Damon, aunque fuese inútil porque el vampiro no podía escucharla. Pero ni siquiera le quedó ese consuelo, se vio arrastrada por Katherine, queriendo sentir asco y odio y no sintiendo más que la alegría de ésta por haber conseguido un cuerpo y quitarse del medio a Damon en el mismo movimiento, en un diabólico 2x1. Por no sentir, Elena ni alcanzaba a sentir su propia soledad, atrapada en ni sabía dónde, reducida a una mera espectadora de lo que ocurría alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ahora Katherine tenía lo que quería: volvía a ser vampira, ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, no tendría que separarse de su hija Nadia, conservaba el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba a Stefan y se había quitado del medio al estorbo de Damon, garantizando así que Stefan sería suyo en breve. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Sentado en la soledad de la celda, lo que más tenía Damon era tiempo de reflexionar. Stefan acababa de informarle de la gran estafa. Elena en realidad no era Elena, sino Katherine jugando a ser Elena y controlando su cuerpo cuando se suponía que estaba muerta. Tenía que reconocerle a Katherine que su plan era brillante. Lástima que la habían pillado, sonrió maléficamente en la oscuridad a pesar de que Katherine era el menor de sus problemas.

Stefan, el pequeño Gilbert, Barbie y compañía se ocuparían de la zorra de Katherine. No tenía ninguna duda de ello, Elena era demasiado importante para todos como para que no empleasen todas sus energías en recuperarla. Ellos se encargarían, todos menos él que seguiría allí encadenado por ser un peligro.

Aún tenía la sangre de Elena por la barbilla y la camiseta, mezclada con la de Enzo. Si se concentraba aún podía sentir su sabor inundando su boca, haciendo que los colmillos le pinchasen contra las encías, amenazando débilmente con salir. Se odiaba por haberla atacado, a pesar de que ella le había provocado y de que ahora sabía que no era Elena. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no había podido controlarse.

La realidad era que no podía estar cerca de Elena, no mientras no hiciese algo con el desastre en que se había visto convertido. No se perdonaría el volver a atacarla y por eso se hizo una promesa a sí mismo en la oscuridad.  
No volvería a acercarse a la chica que amaba hasta que pudiera controlarse. Lo haría, lucharía hasta conseguirlo y entonces hablarían. Dado que su última conversación no había sido realmente la misma para ambos, aún tenían cosas pendientes. Y por mucho que se mintiese a sí mismo diciéndose que no la necesitaba y que estaba mejor sin ella, la verdad era que la seguía amando.

Elena era su vida, la luz que le daba sentido a todo y precisamente por eso tenía que recuperarla. Lucharía con todo lo que tenía para recobrar el control sobre sí mismo, demostrándole a Elena y a todo el que quisiese verlo quién era él de verdad. Porque eso era el amor: aceptar cada faceta del otro, saber ver más allá de las apariencias, adorar las virtudes y entender los defectos de la otra persona, luchar para mantenerlo vivo y cada vez más fuerte porque el amor no es fácil, perdonar los errores cuando el otro lo sentía de verdad y dar segundas oportunidades porque nadie es perfecto.

Él había tenido todo eso con Elena y lo había tirado a la basura en un momento de debilidad. Pero ya no, esta era su prueba de fuego para demostrar que era merecedor del amor de Elena, conseguir dominar los demonios internos que tanto le torturaban a veces. Los mismos que le habían llevado a cometer la tontería más grande de su vida, dejar a Elena.

Los vencería y después recuperaría a Elena, porque un amor como el que ellos se tenían no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana. Ese pensamiento le daba ánimo y esperanza en que lo conseguiría, para ser fuerte y no rendirse, porque _ellos siempre sobrevivían_.

**FIN**


End file.
